<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is it to remember when you're here next to me by LadyPolymer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235903">What is it to remember when you're here next to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPolymer/pseuds/LadyPolymer'>LadyPolymer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betaed, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-War, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPolymer/pseuds/LadyPolymer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark love for Jackson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is it to remember when you're here next to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! It's the first time I actually post my work, please be gentle with the critics (cross posted on my Twitter @lady_polymer)</p><p>English is not my mother tongue, I apologise for any mistake or weird sentence structure</p><p>I hope you will enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark raises his left arm, the one that is no longer human. He brushes away Jackson’s brown hair. Unfortunately the same strand keeps falling on the clone’s forehead, so he gives up. The humanoid  is beautiful anyway. Even with his eyes closed, even made of iridium-steel. </p><p>Jackson is not the same as before but Mark still loves him the same way. Only Jackson memories were left after the great war, so Mark put him back together. He built him a new body, made of strong materials so he wouldn't break this time. </p><p>Jackson is always so peaceful during his monthly check up. And Mark always enjoys watching the other sleep, when he isn't busy at the spaceship factory. Mark decides to take his time with life and enjoy the little things after the loss of his left arm.</p><p>He knows  how lucky he is, he could have died that day, but Jackson was there. He should have known by now, Jackson was ready to sacrifice everything for him, even his human body. Jackson often tells Mark “my soul was yours since the day we met, now you own my body as well”. </p><p>They smile at each other, Mark's perfect teeth on display. Jackson is not able to open his mouth anymore but even with an unmoving face his metallic laugh is still beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fin ~ </p><p>I hope you enjoyed my short drabble!</p><p>P.S you can leave comments or kudos if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>